<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проявление контроля (над собой) by sir_niramas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234943">Проявление контроля (над собой)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas'>sir_niramas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sports, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Конрад учится читать людей, Конраду необходимо контролировать всё - но с Джуни как-то не складывается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проявление контроля (над собой)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джуни слабо улыбается. После тренировки они встречаются в раздевалке с разницей минут в пять – Конрад приглаживает влажные волосы, надевает тёплые тренировочные штаны. Он пытается вспомнить ту улыбку и дёрнуть себя за какую-то ниточку, чтобы улыбнуться самому, и, кажется, получается.</p><p>Дверь скрипит, и Ча выныривает из душа в сухой воздух раздевалки. Его лицо почти нечитаемо – Конрад пытается дорисовать на нём чувство приятной усталости, или же раздражение от того, что закончил тренировку на неправильной ноте – ничего нет. Джунхвана невозможно разгадать.</p><p>На лице у Жени написано всё сразу: мыслительный процесс, уверенность в себе, радость от познания нового, готовность работать. У неё почти беглый английский, и за словом она в карман не лезет, но иногда видно, как крутятся у неё внутри шестерёнки переводчика – за её взглядом ничего не прячется, и каждую улыбку он понимает правильно. Женя не говорит, что она устаёт, пусть это часто заметно. Джейсон говорит. И лицо у него тоже живое, понятное. По Кате тоже всё видно. Юзуру вообще из другого мира – но своё «куяши» он показывает, и всегда как будто бы устанавливает на катке своё настроение.</p><p>Конрад учится читать людей. На Джуни почему-то не срабатывает.</p><p>«Я взволнован», - мысленно говорит Конрад. Это трюк из какой-то психологической статьи, которую он прочитал накануне: просто проговорить свои ощущения и попытаться их обосновать. Рука задерживается на голом плече, затем он нащупывает в висящей куртке айфон и проверяет время.</p><p>Джунхван встряхивает головой, влажные волосы ложатся странно, Орзел прячет улыбку умиления.</p><p>- Ты слишком много думаешь, Конни, - Джун кутается в полотенце, натягивает футболку. Спина прячется за чёрной тканью, Конрад прикрывает глаза, умиление сменяется лёгким раздражением. «Конни» - это для особых случаев. Сейчас не особый случай.</p><p>- А? – тот искренне не понимает, в чём дело. Читать становится ещё сложнее, особенно когда не получается вслушаться.</p><p>- Я думал, тебе уже сказали все. Ты не можешь положиться на себя.</p><p>Чёртова аналитика. Конрада передёргивает сначала от нервов – «почему я?», затем от злости – «за собой следи!», а потом от щемящего приятного чувства – «за мной наблюдал, значит».</p><p>- Ты о чём?</p><p>- У тебя прекрасные прыжки, очень впечатляющие. Но тебе нужно контролировать всё – от захода до последнего сантиметра выезда.</p><p>Это чистая правда – Конрад не может отделаться от ощущения, что он недостаточно вовлечён в процесс, поэтому он вовлекается всё глубже, и глубже, и глубже… Пока не рушит всё к чертям.</p><p>Теперь ему кажется, он пытается читать людей для контроля. Спасибо, Джун, ты настоящий друг, я понял твои намёки и больше никогда не буду так делать, а лучше попрошу развести нас по разным тренировочным сессиям, и я буду сигать квады рядом с танцорами под чутким присмотром мамы Трейси. </p><p>Конраду хочется услышать что-то в духе «и ты слишком много думаешь», чтобы его хоть что-то успокоило, но Джунхван молчит. Эти слова были бы очень уместны; чтобы он не начал вскипать – на щеках горит румянец. Это вообще не злоба, просто непонимание – а какого чёрта ты лезешь не в своё дело?</p><p>Это вообще не должно быть твоим делом.</p><p>«Я тоже хочу, чтобы тебе было лучше», - мысленно начинает Конрад. Рано или поздно ему придётся ответить, но лучше подумать, пока у него есть время. Джуни ложится на диван в раздевалке, вытягивает длинные ноги и смотрит в телефон.</p><p>«Спасибо, что обращаешь на меня внимание», - начало всё ещё дерьмовое и ни с чем не связанное, он не может так сказать. Он же Конрад. Ну, во всяком случае, не тупая юниорка.</p><p>- Я ценю твою заботу, - он отвечает, и улыбка самопроизвольно рисуется на его лице. Приятно кого-то благодарить.</p><p>Джуни нечитаемый совсем. Стеклянная стенка, причём пуленепробиваемая. Нечего нарисовать. Всё вокруг видно, только её саму не видно и не понять, зачем она вообще такая сделана.</p><p>- Спасибо, что следишь за мной на тренировках, - он закидывает ещё одну удочку.</p><p>- Да не за что. Просто подметил, - он перекидывает ногу на спинку дивана, тянется.</p><p>Бог любит троицу, или как там говорила Медведева? Ча всё равно отвечает как чат-бот или запрограммированная машинка, почему бы и не попробовать.</p><p>- Ты мне нравишься.</p><p>На этих словах что-то внутри перетряхивается – как пыльные старые коробки в подвале. Джуни знает об этом прекрасно, они знают о симпатии друг к другу уже сколько-то там времени, но вслух не говорили об этом никогда. Просто в какой-то момент Женя попросила не быть конченой сердцеедкой, а он сам красноречиво пошёл флиртовать. И никто не был против когда-то там давно. Что происходит сейчас – непонятно.</p><p>В раздевалке очень тихо – слышно, как работает вентиляция в коридоре. Коробки в его подвале уже рушатся большой грядой, картон больно бьёт по голове. Орзел прикрывает глаза и волнение спадает на нет – Джуни всё равно прочитать невозможно; книги из развалившихся коробок закрывают всё поле зрения. Это странные детективы на незнакомых языках и с сюрреалистическими иллюстрациями. У него нет шансов.</p><p>Тихо тикает время, Конрад думает, что продолжать проявлять знаки внимания мемами в мессенджере было бы прекрасной идеей – только вот он решил всё испортить, сказав вслух то, что вертелось на языке уже долгое время. Неправильный момент: так в хороших фильмах не делается – значит, дальше всё пойдёт по наклонной, чего бы очень, очень не хотелось. Конрад подыскивает себе индульгенцию, которая бы ни за что не включала в себя три пункта характеристики своей личности: тягу к контролю, влюблённость и самоуверенность; индульгенция не выходит, очарование момента улетает с огромной скоростью.</p><p>Интересно, сколько он ещё сможет признаваться? И будет ли каждый раз таким же волшебным? </p><p>- Я знаю. Но над собой поработать тоже надо, хорошо?</p><p>Конрад поправляет кудрявые волосы, наклоняет голову и приоткрывает один глаз. Джунхван ободряюще ему улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>